Small water-crafts obtaining their propulsion from a foot-operated paddle wheel or propeller are well known, being sometimes referred to as "pedalos". In such water-crafts, the occupants sit on a bench or seat and push pedals as are ordinarily provided on a bicycle to move the craft forward. Although the intent of having such a water-craft is directed to pleasure and recreation, the pedalling can become relatively strenuous exercise over intermediate distances, especially so for children and older people.